O Fortuna
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Shadow reflecciona en el momento de la batalla final contra la creacion de maldad de su amo


**"O Fortuna"**

por Yersi Fanel

Las cosas no eran simples, era la decisión final entre la vida y la muerte, por que en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él supo que no había regreso.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

O Fortuna,

velut luna

statu variabilis 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

_"El final esta cerca, puedo sentirlo, no hay nada mas que hacer en este momento, solo puedo seguir peleando, después de tantos años de vivir en la oscuridad, como la sombra que soy, después de tanto tiempo de estar recluido en una pauta del tiempo que no me pertenece, ya no puedo seguir buscando venganza, solo puedo pelear para reparar mis errores, mas allá de cumplir con la promesa hecha a esa persona tan especial, tengo que cumplir mi verdadera razón de ser."_

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

semper crescis

aut decrescis;

vita destabilis 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

El guerrero color ébano abrió los ojos, enfrentado la realidad de lo que esta frente a él, la batalla final entre él y aquella monstruosa creación de una mente enferma, que a la vez, fue quien lo creó a él, eso era lo que más le dolía, como la misma persona pudo hacer dos criaturas que ambas eran consideradas una amanzana, pero él no lo era, tan solo estaba dolido y confundido, pero ya no había tiempo, los que se habían unido a él en el ultimo momento habían caído, esta era su batalla, miró al monstruo de bizarra apariencia y sonrió.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

nunc obdurat 

et tunc curat 

ludo mentis aciem 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

El joven de negro escuchó el rugido ensordecedor de la criatura, y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se llenó de la energía del caos, tornándolo en su forma súper, mientras los pocos espectadores, de lo que parecía una masacre, veían con sorpresa como ambos seres intercambian los ataques de alto poder y llenos de resentimiento el uno para con el otro, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese momento, ese preciso instante en que la fuerza de ambos marcarían el destino final de los que los rodeaban así como el futuro de ellos mismos, el joven de pelaje plateado con picos rojos mezcló los recuerdos con las acciones del presente, las palabras con los golpes y las promesas con la ironía, puesto que para él, no había mañana, sólo esa batalla, ese momento y esa decisión que vendarían con el resultado del silencio que daría al ganador de aquella masacre causada por los errores y ambiciones de unos cuantos que no pudieron aceptar lo que se les presentaba, los que desafiaron la vida y jugaron a ser Dios, trayéndolos a ellos dos a la vida, sólo para usarlo en un guerra sangrienta y de poca finalidad en realidad.

Un simple juego.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

egestatem 

potestatem 

dissolvit ut glaciem. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

_"Lindo regalo me han dado, una vida maldita y llena de odio, así no era el plan, lo recuerdo, recuerdo que ella me dijo que mi deber era proteger el planeta azul, dejarlos ser felices, darles un motivo para alegrarse al final de día, pero un simple error del caprichoso destino lo cambio todo, dejando un resultado aterrador y una perdida que me hiere en lo mas profundo de mi alma y ha dejado una marca que nunca podré borrar, por que ese día perdí todo lo que tenia, todo lo que quería y todo por lo que pensaba que valía la pena seguir con vida, ahora que veo a este ser frente a mi, comprendo que en ese momento en que mis ojos se cerraron para no ver este mundo por medio siglo, terminó una condena y ahora, aquí, en este momento, podría empezar un nuevo futuro. _

_Estoy herido, pero eso no me importa, no me rendiré ahora, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, esta vez lucharé hasta el final y no dejaré que nadie sea sacrificado, esta es mi batalla, esta es la línea que marca si seguiré esta vida o caeré en el vació de la eterna oscuridad"._

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

Sors immanis 

et inanis, 

rota tu volubilis,

obumbrata

et velata

michi quoque niteris; 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

Nadie podía creer lo que veían, dos enemigos, credos por la misma mano, pero con propósitos diferentes, el plan no era que ellos dos pelearan, en un principio el plan era inocente y lleno de buenas intenciones, al menos así lo hicieron parecer, pero ese plan no fue aceptado, en realidad fue totalmente rechazado y destruido, creando odio en el ser creado para el bien y maldad en el creado para la destrucción, seguramente el causante de este desastre estaba feliz ahora, por que disfrutaba de una "hermosa" batalla a muerte, viendo como la agonía de uno hacia que su risa diabólica y sed de violencia llenará su ser, disfrutando del terrible resultado que vendría con ello.

Otros en cambio deseaban el bien para el guerrero de plata, daban apoyo a su deseo de reparar los errores del pasado y rogaban por la salvación de este, la joven que se hizo su amiga esperaba su regreso, la chica que recibió su promesa deseaba abrazarlo una vez mas, el joven que una vez fue su enemigo quería estrechar su mano, todo menos verlo caer en el vació y la perdición, por que después de poco tiempo, comprendieron que la mirada reflejada en sus ojos y las acciones cometidas no eran mas que el resentimiento para con los que destruyeron lo que mas quería.

Pero ahora solo podían observar. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

nunc per ludum

dorsum nudum

fero tui sceleris.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

_"Mírate, mero juguete de la maldad, no eres mas que una cosa, no piensas ni tomas decisiones, solo eres un arma de destrucción, hoy he comprendido lo diferente que soy de ti y eso me alegra, por que no tengo que enfrentar el destino elegido por unos cuantos para con migo, no, yo puedo decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, me siento bien por ello. _

_Ahora pienso terminar con todo, no dejar que sigas aquí, por que eres el error mas grande que la mente de mi "amo" pudo haber concebido, el contra deseo de la persona que mas aprecié y el terror de los que ella quería proteger. _

_Es mi deber el seguir adelante."_

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

Sors salutis

et virtutis

michi nunc contraria,

est affectus 

et defectus 

semper in angaria. 

Hac in hora 

sine mora 

corde pulsum tangite; 

quod per sortem 

sternit fortem, 

mecum omnes plangite! 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

El joven reunió su fuerza y gritó la acción de ataque que estaba realizando, su cuerpo estaba muy herido, pero su espíritu seguía en alto, nada podía detenerlo en ese momento, puesto que en su mente se había arraigado la idea de terminar con el ser que consideraba su enemigo.

Lo impulsaba la sonrisa de la que tanto lo amó y su deseo de seguir adelante, ya no había regreso, era terminar o morir en el intento, pero el no estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo a medias, no, el quería terminar en ese momento y librarse de esa condena.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

Fortune plango vulnera 

stillantibus ocellis, 

quod sua michi munera 

subtrahit rebellis. 

Verum est, quod legitur, 

fronte capillata,

sed plerumque sequitur

occasio calvata 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

Mirando con confusión y asombro, ellos vieron como el liquidó carmesí y el gritó de batalla lo habían terminado todo, dejando en silencio a aquellos que libraban aquella guerra de poder e ideales, el resultado era confuso, no podían decir si era un victoria o una perdida, ambos habían caído, unjo obviamente sin vida, el considerado la maldad, pero el guerrero de negro no estaba a la vista, la angustia invadió a los testigos

El silencio del epilogo de la batalla era el que impuso el ambiente de luto y sorpresa, por que se había cumplido el cometido del guerrero, había cumplido el deseo de esa persona que tanto lo quiso y el suyo propio, pero si este era el final, era irónico e injusto 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

In fortune solio

sederam elatus,

prosperitatis vario

flore coronatus;

quicquid enim florui

flexi et beatus,

nunc a summo corrui

gloria privatus.

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

Ella preguntó por su amigo, el guerrero de ojos esmeralda negó con la cabeza, dijo unas palabras de aliento y se alejó de la vista de todos.

Ella no podía creerlo, así que no lo hizo, sostuvo con fuerza el brazalete dorado y miró con ira hacia el espacio, dijo para si que era una mentira y que nadie podía decirle lo contrario, por que una fuerza como la del corazón del joven de negro no podía ser vencida por las adversidades pasajeras

El tiempo pasó y ella seguía aferrada a su idea, pero en la noche en que sus ojos vieron como la sombra del guerrero seguía con vida, como el triunfo había coronado sus ideas, ella fue feliz

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - - 

Fortune rota volvitur:

descendo minoratus;

alter in altum tollitur; 

nimis exaltatus 

rex sedet in vertice- 

caveat ruinam! 

nam sub axe legimus 

Hecubam reginam. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - * - - * - -

_"Ahora empiezo de Nuevo, sé que será difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo, aun cuando mi mente no posee mas que vagos recuerdos del ayer, mi corazón aun siente el deseo de seguir adelante, buscaré mi verdad no importa que esta llegue con el fin de los tiempos, yo estaré ahí para descubrirla. _

_O fortuna, imperio que en este mundo me has dado". _

~* Fin *~

Tema: **"Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi"** Carmina Burana

Autora: **Yersi Fanel** (yersifanel@hotmail.com)

**7 de Noviembre de 2003 2:56 p.m.**


End file.
